Mortals meet Demigods
by SweetDreams127
Summary: This is a story where mortals meet demigods and demigods gain new friends and enemy's. Couples are the way I want them so deal with it. My OC name is Willow Hayes a daughter of Demeter. She's energetic, helpful, kind, and fights with a scythe. That's all you need to know. One-shots


Alyssa Brooks – Percy

I sashayed down the hallway at the end of the day to Percy Jackson's locker. My posse, oops I mean friends following me. He was the hottest guy in the school and captin of the swin team. He had jet black dishelved hair and beautiful sea green eyes anyone could get lost in.

He had girls throwing themselves at him, yet he turned them down. He says he has a girlfriend but I knew he was waiting for me. I mean, the hottest girl and the hottest guy should go out right? I'm obviously the hottest with my platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey Perce" I cooed. He didn't even look up. "Go away Alyssa" was all I got. "How about we catch a movie later" I tried again. "No" he replied then went back to talking with his friend- Tommy, Tim, Timmy- something like that.

He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me. "Alyssa, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interseted. Just leave me alone." He sannped. "What if I don't?" I replied. "Then you would have to go through us." A voice behind me said.

I turned around to face 3 gorgeous girls glaring at me. They were pretty scary but my mom was a model so I've delt with worse things like mobs.

"I'm not scared of you" I stated bravely. The one with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes chuckled. "We didn't ask if you were afraid of us honey" She replied. The whole school, which I didn't notice was watching, laughed.

I acted like that didn't bother me. I turned back to Percy, but the one with 14-karat gold eyes caught my arm. "We're not done with you." She said. The school laughed again. This time both freak eyes and fizzy hair laughed with them.

The only one not laughing was the 3rd girl. The other girls were pretty, but this girl was breathtaking. She may be even prettier than me (A/N- no sherlock *cue eye roll*), but I would never admit that to her face.

She had long, wavy, dirty blond hair. Her eyes were green like Percy's but grass green. She looked about 16 with her slim, pale, body. She was wearing a lace tank top with a flower wreath in her hair. By looking at her you knew she was a kind, energetic girl.

I learned to read people when I was little. Even if she wasn't showing that part of her it was there and shown to others often.

"That's not why were here." She snapped. Before I could open my mouth Percy was in between us. He probably came to save me. He's so sweet.

He glared at tree hugger. "Percy, care to introduce us?" I asked sweetly. They would be no competition to me. "Yeah" he replied evenly.

"Piper, Hazel, Willow, this is Alyssa Brooks. " he paused, "Alyssa, these are my best friends, Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque. And this is my girlfriend Willow Hayes."

There was where I completely lost it. "What I'm so much prettier!" I screeched, "You could have me instead of tree hugger!" In a flash a moon shaped blade was at my neck. There was a collective gasp from around.

Hazel just turned around and snapped her fingers. She spoke calmly and said , "They are sparing for gym glass, continuewhat you were doing. Everyone left other than Percy, hazel, and Piper.

I looked at Percy. "Oh, Percy you finally realized who's better, so save me!" I screamed. He glared at me. " I'm not here for you." He started. "and you called my girlfriend a tree hugger!" he hissed the last part.

I resorted to my last option, I begged. "Please don't kill me" I sobbed. "I promise to never get in your way again" I continued, "I just wanted to be loved." I finished. When they looked at me their eyes softened.

They looked at each other. "We won't kill you," Willow said softly "we will just leave."

I got up. "I have just one question." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

She made a go on gesture. "What was that thing you pointed at my neck?" She chuckkled. "That would be called a scythe." She turned around but faced me again as an after thought. "I think we'll be good friends Alyssa. Study greek and roman."

I was happy then I got confused. "Greek?" She looked around and leaned in. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "We're demigods." My eyes widened. "Who are your parents?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

She smirked. "Mine is Demeter, Percy's is Poseidon, Hazel's is Pluto, and Piper's is Aphrodite." I was dombfounded. "See ya around Alyssa."

With that she turned and ran to a green convertible with the others already in. the last I saw of them was them singing to a song riding into the sunset that was suddenly there.

I made some great friends I thought.

…

The 4 friends watched from the shadows as Alyssa took in an abondoned child, helped students at school, and stood up to bullies.

All in all, she had a pure heart.

_What do ya think? First chapter. Not new in writing but I am on Fanfiction and appreciate rewiews ;)_


End file.
